


Between insomnia and nightmares, there's dancing

by s_n_k_tt



Series: RadioDust Week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cooking, Dancing, Fluff, Insomnia, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mutual Pining, Nightmares (mentioned), RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 1 of RadioDust Week: Dancing and CookingAlastor and Angel Dust are awake pretty late, both for different reasons. Alastor helps Angel get back to sleep with food and dance to his own personal jazz radio.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Between insomnia and nightmares, there's dancing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for this fandom, I couldn't resist trying RadioDust week even though it falls in the middle of exams!
> 
> Day 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 will all be based in the same universe of the fanfiction and show different parts of the progression of the relationship between these two. This first one if pre-relationship, where they are finding out about each other and slowly falling for the other.
> 
> I'm going to be writing asexual Alastor for all the fanfics, though I'm not sure what part of the spectrum he'll be on for the moment. If you have a problem with this, please don't read it and don't comment with some aphobic remarks. As an asexual, I don't need that bullshit and you really need to rethink your life if that's what its come too.
> 
> For all the rest of ya that enjoy RadioDust, enjoy the week and the fanfic!

The hallways were silent as most of the residents of the Hotel were in deep slumber, just the occasional crackle of a candle that was placed randomly throughout the Hotel. Not enough to chase away all the shadows, but enough for the residents that weren’t partial to complete darkness to feel more at ease. Alastor’s footsteps didn’t break the silence of the hallways as he wandered down them, the candle barely flickering as he passed. It was late, or preferably early morning in hell, the screams outside scarcely noticeable, especially inside the walls of the Hotel. It disappointed Alastor slightly not to hear the symphony of pain. Yet, he had a feeling no demons worth slaughtering for his broadcast would be out at this time.

Instead, he continued through the hallways, a ghost in the shadows. Alastor often patrolled the hotel hallways at this time of night. At first, Vaggie and Charlie had been suspicious of his motives for such activity, well Vaggie was more suspicious while Charlie was curious. It had been a simple explanation that he relied on very little sleep because of his power, and he felt the Hotel would be safer if he was able to keep an eye on it while so many eyes rested. This seemed to put Charlie at rest, giving a sigh of relief while Vaggie begrudgingly accepted the explanation. It had been a lie of course, well partial lie. Alastor suffered from insomnia, whether because of the prey-like animal his being was based upon or some other unknown reason, he wasn’t sure. Regardless his power remained potent, and it gave more time for carnage, so the lack of sleep wasn’t a huge hindrance.

It was on the first floor when he heard a noise, the tufts of his ear swing backwards and forwards as he located the sounds coming from the reception area. He side-stepped into the shadow, feeling his body melt into the inky darkness as he materialised from the corner of the reception. It was bare, devoid of life apart from a few flickering candlelight giving movement. Not even Niffty was dashing about to remove the webs that had been produced in the previous hours of the night. Instead, the light flickered on in the kitchen had his attention, causing him to tilt his head as he stalked towards the room. He was ready to seize the opportunity of the little fun with one of the residents that have decided to raid the pantry. If Charlie said anything, he would simply say he was preventing someone from committing the sin of gluttony.

As he reached the doorway, the ever-present smile plastered on his face as he was ready for some fun tormenting another demon. Though he faltered at seeing who was actually in the kitchen. The familiar lanky figure of Angel Dust was before him, Angel’s back to Alastor. The fridge was open, Angel Dust bent over to accommodate for his height as he rattled around in the refrigerator for whatever he was searching for.

“You won’t find any alcohol or drugs in there my dear Angel Dust!” Alastor decided to announce his presence.

Angel Dust yelped as he jumped in surprise, his head banging on the roof of the fridge, causing a pained sound to follow the yelp. He swung his head out of the refrigerator, one of his upper arms rubbing where Alastor assumed he had smacked his head. Alastor's grinned widened at the result of his announcement, trying desperately to contain a laugh. Angel Dust glared and pouted at the Radio Demon. He stepped back to close the fridge door with a resounding slam, wincing at the realisation of the time and hoped no one would wake.

“I wasn’t looking for either, I’d have you know.” Angel Dust grumbled back, his secondary pair of arms crossing over his stomach defensively as he took in the Radio Demon.

“Of course not! So, what are you looking for then?” Alastor inquired and grinned as he sauntered around the table in the middle of the kitchen over to Angel Dust. Angel Dust didn’t back away as many demons would have done when approached by the Radio demon. His secondary set of arms landed on his hips as he cocked them. 

“If ya wanna know, I can’t sleep, and I'm hungry, so I was looking for something to eat. That up to ya reasons Smiles?” Angel Dust replied back with a huff, his stomach giving out an audible growl at the mention of food. Alastor swore he could see the white fur on Angel’s face tint pink.

Alastor did not say anything for a minute, just the usual static emanating from him. At this point the confidence Angel Dust had before was starting to crack. He was almost at the point of attempting to bolt back to his room when Alastor pushed him aside. Angel Dust stumbled a little at the force, all arms flailing a little for balance as it takes a few steps for him to regain it.

“What gives?” Angel Dust growled out in annoyance, dusting where Alastor’s hand had been, puffing up the slightly flattened fur. Alastor didn’t reply, the fridge open as he collected a piece of salmon from the refrigerator. Angel dust's frown dissipated, replaced by one of curiosity as Alastor rolled up the sleeves of his coat. It made Angel wonder if Alastor wore that coat to bed, he seemed to be unable to exist without it. He stared as grey, scarred forearms were revealed to him, glancing back up to Alastor's face, only to find Alastor was watching him. Angel's face heated up at being caught staring, even though he had been caught staring at what most would consider a lot worse. It was something about Alastor that made being found out all that more embarrassing.

“I know from a reliable source that fish has been seen to help demons sleep.” Alastor’s commented as his attention turned back to the fish on the chopping board. Angel tilted his head a little at Alastor’s comment. He could have sworn when Alastor said reliable source the static seemed to vanish from his voice, revealing just a slight of Alastor’s natural tone.

"Well, I'll leave you to your fish then," Angel replied as he began to edge away from the demon and towards the exit. He didn’t want to deal with a sleep-deprived and hungry radio demon. He’d find something in his room he could snack on. A spare cereal bar at the bottom of one his bags or something.

“This is for you, my good man. Lucifer knows what you’d get up to if I left you to your own devices.” Alastor didn’t turn around, but Angel knew by Alastor’s flickering ears that his movement had been logged. The fluffy radars were strangely adorable, especially on something as terrifying as the Radio Demon.

“Babysitting the insomniacs now?” Angel chipped back, resigning himself to moving back into the kitchen and perching on the table, legs swinging and his lower set of arms grasping the edge of the table.

“Who better than an insomniac? But no, if it had been any other resident than you, I would have escorted them back to their room." Alastor replied as he smeared the salmon with oil, peppercorn being cracked and sprinkled over. With a click of his fingers, the oven was alight, heat pounding from it as he placed the salmon inside.

“By escorted you mean you creepy voodoo shadowy shit?” Angel dust snorted amusingly, wigging the upper set of fingers in Alastor’s direction.

“Not in that exactly that way, but in the general meaning, yes," Alastor answered as he spun around to face Angel, kicking the oven door shut with an audible bang and the laughing track playing around them.

“So, I get special treatment then?” Angel asked flirty, leaning forward out of reaction with his chest puffed out.

“Only because most resident would remain in their rooms after being escorted there while you would be a pest.” Alastor pointed out simply, his eyes drifting bored to Angel’s chest before back to his face. He wasn’t affected much by the chest, barely anything compared to other demons that openly leered at Angel Dust’s chest. He was slightly curious at the softness of it, but he wasn’t going to give Angel the satisfaction of knowing such thoughts.

Angel pouted deeply at the reply, both sets of arms crossing as his flirtation fell flat. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, Alastor seemed impervious to his charm and body.

“Come prepare Chermoula sauce," Alastor commanded as he walked back to the cupboards, pulling out different ingredients for the sauce.

“Cher-what sauce?” Angel replied, still sliding off the table as heading over to where Alastor was laying out the ingredients.

“Chermoula sauce,” Alastor repeated, passing him coriander and cumin seeds. “One teaspoon of each in the frying pan, roast them using dry heat.” He instructed.

Angel Dust did as he was told, not really wanting to risk Alastor deciding to skip letting him eat and lock him in his room. Or decide himself was hungry enough to see Angel Dust as a possible meal. He reached up the grab the frying pan hung up above him, placing it over the heat and measured out what Alastor had told him.

As he focused on toasting the seeds in the frying pan, he noticed a piece of music floating through the kitchen. It wasn’t difficult to know where the music emanated from, seeing as though Alastor produced a range of noises without opening his mouth. Angel risked a glance away from the seeds, watching Alastor manually grate lemon zest onto a plate. He seemed focused on his task as well, and it was the first time Angel may have described Alastor as relaxed. His body language didn’t scream the murder, power and theatrics it usually did, just the confidence of a powerful demon and the peacefulness of doing something you loved. By Lucifer, he must be sleep-deprived if he’s calling Alastor peaceful. But he wasn’t sure how else to explain it.

The music that seemed to originate from Alastor was a jazz song he was pretty sure he recognised from when he was alive. There were no lyrics from what he could work out, just the tune of piano cut clear by the melody of a clarinet, a guitar-strumming in tempo as the clarinet sang out its songs. It wasn’t like when he performed at his grand entrance to the Hotel, the jazz fast-paced and heart racing as the dancing took hold. This was background noise, yet Angel loved it. He pushed the seed around the pan, the fragrance of them filling the room along with the soft jazz from Alastor. He could almost forget his nightmares that were one of the reasons he was awake at this hour. Unconsciously his hips began to sway with the clarinet's playful tune, attempting to hum along with it.

The humming caught Alastor’s attention, a needle scratch interrupting the music before it continued. He has focused out for a moment with the calmness of the situation, looking from the pile of zest over to Angel. Angel was moving slowly to the music Alastor was giving it, hips swaying to the beat. Alastor had to admit he was more seductive now than when he piled on the flirtation and temptation, the soft jazz mixed with Angel’s elegant movements was a stunning sight. Alastor stepped over to remove Angel’s frying pan from the heat, noticing a slight burning smell tinging the air.  
"Fuck, sorry, Al. Got lost in the jazz.” Angel jumped out of his daze at the hand on his as Alastor removed the frying pan from him, starting to notice the burning smell as well. His fur did go pink this time, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem, my dear! I'm sure we can agree jazz has a way of bewitching the listener." Alastor chuckled, the laughing track playing over the jazz that was still coming from him.

Angel opened his mouth to reply, though his throat was drier at how close Alastor was. Not that he wasn’t used to it, Alastor disregard for personal space of others wasn't anything new. Still, he could smell the citrus on Alastor's fingers, the slightly metallic smell of the blood of Alastor’s last kill and something that was very Alastor. One of his hands clenched behind his back, resisting the need to try and touch Alastor.

Alastor noticed the look in Angel’s odd eyes as he resisted the urge, something tugging in Alastor at Angel respecting the no-touching rule. As much as he could brush it off for the sake of the Hotel, there was an aspect of uncomfortable feeling to it. Regardless of what Alastor thought about Angel, Angel could be a lot more observant than demons would think for this crass pornstar. Alastor’s grin returned in full force, stretching over his face as an idea hit him. Angel was suddenly terrified at the change in the smile, wondering if as little as burning the seeds could earn Alastor's wrath.

Alastor grabbed Angel's other hand in his own, moving Angel, so they faced each other. He released the hand only for a moment, a click of his finger had the seeds, lemon zest, lemon juice and multiple other ingredients whirled together, crushing, pulverising, and mixing in the air. However, this wasn’t what occupied Angel. Instead, the room suddenly filled with a lot faster and louder jazz music, the clarinet taking backstage for a saxophone, the piano and guitar no long a gentle tune in the back but instead of full force all on their own. Yet all the instruments tune mingled so well to form one masterpiece.  
  
Between the hand holding and the music, Angel wasn’t sure what was going on till suddenly he was forced to move as Alastor did. Alastor’s hand left his, grabbing his waist which practically made Angel melt into the firm grip. But instead of being manhandled, he was led around the kitchen in a dance matching the beat of the jazz. He was swung this way and that, managing to keep up with Alastor's fast and graceful footwork, even managing to take control and change the direction and footwork, impressed by how fast Alastor adapted to it, not even missing a step.   
It had been so long since either of them had felt this much joy besides their usual habits. Angel's laughter bubbled out of him like a fountain, unable to contain it as he swung around through the dance. Alastor was in a similar state, but laughter leaving him. Still, the ever-present devilish smile he had on had dissolved to a truthfully pleasant smile, and the smile actually reached his eyes. Alastor couldn’t remember the last time his chest felt this light without killing, this feeling was lasting as long as he felt Angel laughing and gliding beside him. Angel glanced the smile and look in Alastor’s eyes when they moved together, feeling slightly honoured to see Al with a genuine smile that didn’t send horrific shivers down his spine. It was almost as if the demon was actually enjoying his time with Angel. The thought made him bite his lip as he spun. He hoped it was because of that.  
  
Angel’s eyes widened as suddenly he was dipped, Alastor bending him over backwards with an arm that snuck around Angel’s waist and around his back, their hands holding tight. Angel grinned as he bent his back more, flexible as he was to exaggerate the dip, hooking a leg around Alastor’s firm one. Exhilaration and joy raced around his body as he felt so many contact points with Alastor.

He looked up at Alastor, himself panting with the impromptu dance and his breath being taken away from the surprise dip to find Alastor in a similar state. There was a glimmer in Alastor's eyes that he hadn’t seen before, one of pure happiness of doing the thing you love. Alastor stared deep into Angel's eyes, the odd eyes staring back at him. Alastor knew Angel was a pretty demon, he wasn’t blind. Still, at that moment, Angel appeared to be the most beautiful creature to exist in hell. While Alastor tried to hide the exhilaration of dancing to jazz with Alastor, it was painted all over Angel's face in the blush, his eyes and body language.  
  
A cough from the doorway broke their staring contest, Alastor head snapping up as if to smite those who interrupted his entertainment. Angel dropped his head back, staring at Vaggie upside down with a dopey grin on his face. Vaggie looked pissed as he stood in the doorway, her fuzzy grey pyjamas doing nothing to mask the dangerous aura that radiated off her. Charlie stood behind her, matching fuzzy pink pyjamas, rubbing her eye sleepily as she yawned.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Its 3am!” Vaggie growled loudly, clenching her fists as he asked them. Angel swore he could see the skulls forming in her eye.

Alastor coolly pulled him and Angel back into a standing position gracefully. To Angel's annoyance, the hand left his waist and removed the hand-holding, which caused him to glare at Vaggie for the loss of the privilege.

  
“Just making Angel some food to help him sleep, can’t leave him to suffer hunger can I?" Alastor said with a tilt of his head, the creepy smile in its full form once again.

Vaggie opened her mouth to speak, both Alastor and Angel could hear the large intake of breath that indicated she was going to yell. However, before Vaggie could get a screech out, Charlie placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Vaggie’s mouth shut with an audible click, the breath leaving her. Charlie did look incredibly sleepy, eyes drooping a little and blonde hair mushed up, making Angel feel a bit bad waking her up.  
  
“I’m glad you’re finding it in your soul to help another demon, but for the sake of other sleeping demons could you keep the music down please?” Charlie asked sleepily, voice somehow still managing to keep its chirpiness to it.

Alastor tilted his head the other way before sweeping his arm toward Charlie and Vaggie, taking a small bow from the waist.

“I apologise for the disturbance! There will be no more now, Angel Dust’s food is finished so I’ll be sending him back to his room momentarily.” Alastor answered with his usual theatrics, spinning his finger. The salmon left the oven nicely roasted, the oven turning off. The salmon landed on a plate, the sauce they had made smearing over it artistically before the dish was shoved forcefully into Angel's torso. It winded him a little, making a small oopft sound as his secondary arms grasped the plate.

“Yeah, sorry toots. We just got a little carried away, sleep deprivation ya know?" Angel added sheepishly, sending a half-smile to Vaggie and Charlie as he apologised.

"Okay, sleep well, you two. Well done, Alastor for helping someone else. Come on, Vaggie.” Charlie praised with a warm smile, grabbing her girlfriend’s PJ sleeve to pull her back towards the stairs. Vaggie gave one final look that screamed they better do what they said before she too vanished from the doorway.

Alastor and Angel were left in silence in the kitchen, Alastor breaking the silence to turn to Angel.

“You heard the girls! Off to bed with you now.” Alastor spoke like his usual self, summon his microphone to tap on Angel’s back, like a parent may pat a child’s back to send them to bed. The sleeves seemed to role down of their own accord as Alastor made to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, Al?" Angel called behind him, causing Alastor to stop and look over his shoulder with a raised questioning eyebrow. Angel shuffled slightly, staring at the plate of delicious food in his hands that made his stomach growl again, the whatever sauce scent making his mouth water.

“Thanks for the food Al, ya didn’t need too.” Angel continued with gratitude now he had Al’s attention.

"No problem, my dear fellow!" Alastor called as he continued to leave the kitchen. Angel deflated a little, his mouth turning downward and his eye drooping a little. He had hoped they would talk about the dancing and the moment they had in the dip. He swore there was something there. Maybe he was getting too hopeful? The Radio Demon didn’t exactly show any interest in anyone for any other reason than murder and entertainment. And he wasn’t into Angel’s type of entertainment. Angel was probably just fooling himself.

“Though the food doesn’t come free.” Alastor voice echoed from the darkness of the reception, Angel’s head snapping up to see a pair of red glowing eyes floating in the darkness. A shiver moved down Angel’s spine at the terrifying imagine before him and the ominous words.

“Great, what do ya want then?” Angel snapped, the disappointment evident in his voice of this all being because Alastor wanted something. By Lucifer, he was stupid to think Al would do this for him with no cost.

"Meet me in the music room tomorrow, it's been decades since I've had such a dancing partner so quick and lively on their feet.” Alastor proclaimed with a dark chuckle, Angel dust swearing he could see the yellow grin below the eyes. Angel’s face did go bright pink at that, a sweet and adorable smile appearing on his face before he could stop it.

"Thanks, Al, sure. Maybe I could even give you a private dance, free of charge." Angel chuckled before his voice melted into a purr, licking his lips as his hips gave an enticing wiggle as he propositioned Alastor.

The laughing track played in response as Alastor's eyes disappeared into the darkness, not even giving Angel a reaction to the apparent flirtation.

Angel rolled his eyes at the laughing track, flicking off the light of the kitchen. He was tempted to ask Al if he could stay and talk, but they had promised Vaggie and Charlie. While Al has disappeared off, where there was a shadow, he was suspected a Radio Demon was watching and listening.

Angel thought over the moment they shared as he walked through the hallways of the Hotel. Maybe it meant nothing to Al, but the moment when they dipped it felt like the world had stopped for a few seconds, letting the moment go on. The infamous Radio Demon had shed the mask he wore for just a few seconds, and Angel felt himself fall for the creature he found underneath.  
Regardless he knew Al was still the deadliest creature for miles, and if Angel said one wrong word, Al would gut him. But that aside, he could feel himself falling little by little for the Radio Demon, especially from what happened tonight.  
  
Angel eventually made it to the pink door that lead to his room, several red hearts painted on it by Niffty to girly the place up a little more. A soft smile fell on his lips as he had one final look around, only to see isolated shadow merge back in with the rest of the shadows. A gentleman as well, Angel thought, as if Al has escorted him back to his room. One of his free hands gave a small wave in the direction he saw the shadow merge, not even sure Al was still there.

"Good night Al," Angel whispered to the silent hallway, not seeming to mind if Al wasn’t there to hear it and disappeared into his room.

Alastor pulled his form partially out of the shadows, the tendrils stuck to his form, covering half of it. The smile had fallen a little as he gazed at Angel’s door with softer eyes. He hadn’t meant himself to get so carried away with dancing, Angel's body just felt so right under his hand and in his arms. Twirling around like the world was their oyster, and no one could take it away.

It was a terrifying thought that he didn’t mind Angel’s touch on him like he did previously, nor how much Angel’s laughter has lifted his spirits.

Alastor wasn’t stupid. His ma has told him what these feelings meant. Just that it could also be for a guy. It was horrendous knowing how easily these feeling could appear and develop, Alastor knowing he could suffocate them and watch them wither away if he wished. But he didn’t. And that is what surprised him the most.

Maybe he could let himself fall for the spider that had an angel’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment.
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
